legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Complete Monster
''- Cosinga Westcott: "Murder has always been in your thoughts, hasn't it? You've merely been waiting for someone to grant you permission to act."'' ''- Isaac Westcott: "I don't need anyone's permission."'' ''- Cosinga: "Precisely. You're an animal at heart."'' ''- Isaac: "King of the beasts, Father."'' ''--Isaac Westcott before murders his family.'' The Complete Monster is the most depraved of all characters; a villain utterly lacking in redeeming features. The Complete Monster is the worst of all villains in a storyline, a villain who is pure evil. And for this kind of villain, doing evil for them is as natural as breathing. Or, anyway, that is how the character is presented in the story. The character is a bad guy, full stop. The author has not taken the character through any actions toward redemption, or at least any that stuck. The Complete Monster can be recognized by these signs: *The character is truly heinous by the standards of the story, which makes no attempt to present the character in any positive way. *They commit acts that are atrocious by the standards of the story, and have crossed the Moral Event Horizon. Villains who have only crossed the MEH once usually do not qualify, although rare examples such as Aya Tokoyogi in exist if the line they cross is heinous enough. *The character's terribleness is played seriously at all times, evoking fear, revulsion and hatred from the other characters in the story. For this reason, villains such as Comedy Villains and Comic Relief Villains can never qualify. *They are completely devoid of altruistic qualities. They show no regret for their crimes. *Nothing justifies their crimes, and they cannot feel empathy and never redeem themselves. This trope belongs to Tvtropes. Complete Monsters and Storylines Add you storyline and character below ''LOTM: Sword of Kings'' '' As LOTM: Sword of Kings have been just released but the storyline holds SEVERAL candidantes and its Expanded Universe have popularized the concept of Redemption and Heel Face Turns, especially Redemption Equals Death in Tvtropes, Fanfiction section. However, LOTM: Sword of Kings is still a modern tale of a classic battle between good and evil, the Light Side versus the Dark Side. Thus, even in the Multi-Universe far away, the worst of the worst may still exist.'' *''Sir Isaac Ray Peram Westcott, also know as the legendary evil, The Fallen, is a Dark Abyssal Lord of the Abyssals and the Dark Emperor of Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire who is the primary villain of the storyline—and by far its most evil one of them all. Born as a nasty sociopath who loved to inflict pain and sought to extend his influence wherever he could, in his various guises as Good Ruler of the Asgard Electronics and later the DEM Empire, he has been responsible for orchestrating multiuniversal-wide wars, manipulating others and then disposing of them when they have served his needs, personally murdering and torturing a vast number of people, tyrannically oppressing centillions of sentient beings, wiping out centillions of lives, destroying billions of galaxies, planets and realities to secure and then maintain power, and all this for no other reason than his desire to bring chaos, destruction, death upon innocent civilizations and his boundless cruelty and hatred "for no reason", he destroyed entires universes for no logical reasons; because he wanted. He is also the psychotic leader of the "Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire" of the Nazi Party, is an unassuming, bespectacled, manipulative, sadistic and nihilistic tall man is defined by his love of war. His Empire itself is the Nazi Party, he founded his Empire after the manipulated Adolf Hitler and started the World War II, killing 60 million. He even destroyed an entire population of a planet know as Amerish to repopulate the population as slaves and Abyssals in order to use the planet as the HQ of his Empire. Acting behind the scenes, Isaac had multiple newborns humans turned into Abyssals (in which were children who were taken from their parents), having them slaughter innocent people to slowly reveal himself to Alliance of Freedom. Finally taking center stage, Isaac launched an attack on the entire Multi-Universe, obliterating everything he saw and having his men slaughter every living thing in sight, including babies, destroying entire planets, destroying entire universes and galaxies; resulting in the death of CENTILLIONS to put down other military factions. Isaac confesses there is no end goal; combat and war are their own end. Isaac shows no hesitation in killing one of his own officers when he objects to Isaac carelessly sacrificing their soldiers, and his ultimate goal is to die at the conclusion of his war, after having created one last great display of the carnage he so loves. His goal was just to make God cry, just it. Even after his death, his name became a taboo anywhere in the entire Multi-Universe.'' *''Darth Hades, the Dark Emperor of the Sith Empire, is a pointlessly cruel man who sacrificed all life on his homeworld, Nathema, so he could become immortal. He mind raped Valk for 300 years just so he could get intelligence on the Jedi Multi-Universe Forces of Peace. Hades periodically takes young Sith apprentices and alters them to become his Children, instruments of his will. Many of the Children are sent to the Republic and Multi-Universe Force planets as sleeper agents and often have no clue of their true nature until they find themselves compelled by Hades' will to kill their own friends. To complete his ascension to godhood, Hades attempts to destroy several planets. He attempts to destroy a massive power core on Belsavis, which would destroy the universes and several surrounding universal systems. He attempts to release Sel-Makor on Voss. Finally, he attempts to eradicate all life on Corellia, one of the more inhabited planets in the galaxy and a member of the Empire at that time. If these attempts had succeeded, Hades would have proceeded to conduct a ritual that would have consumed all life in the Multi-Universe to grant him the ultimate power. During his reign that lasted for 500 billions of years, Hades killed, enslaved and destroyed countless of lives and universes; destroying entire planets and galaxies only to bring darkness upon the Multi-Universe for immortality. Hades, alone, destroyed countless of races and civiliations, killed octillion of lives, destroyed billions of universes and brought war and despair to the 1th and 5th Multi-Universes for billions of years. Hades is so cruel that the spirits of the ancient Sith Lords have made multiple attempts to kill him as a matter of principle, not only the ancient Sith Lords tried to do that, but even some of his officers in his Sith Empire tried to kill him as well.'' *''Leohart the Prince of Hell is the instigator of the Multi-Universal War and the Dark Demon King of the malevolent Dark Empire, Triggers Hell. Desiring an army of Satanism'users to serve his will, Leohart hired Cad to kidnapp infants, so that Leohart could perform horrific and potentially fatal experiments upon them, coldly disregarding their possible deaths. When he felt that Momonga was growing too powerful, Leohart commanded Albedo, Momonga's lover, to kill him, ignoring her protests and mockingly praising his apprentice for her "loyalty" when Alvedo believed that she had carried out the order. Later, after deciding that his former apprentice, Mal, had grown too powerful, Leohart attacked him on Myggu, brutally murdering Mal's brother, Mike, and sadistically torturing Mal himself into submission, later using Mal in a plot to kill Deon. Leohart, in his life time, enslaved, devoured and killed trillions of people with his own hands and brutally crushing any hero faction, Leohart is the monster who had the most high body count in the entire Multi-Universe, personally eating women and children alive and transforming them into his slaves. As always, Leohart is a malevolent, sadistic monster who employs exceptionally cruel methods in his quest for power.'' *''Eckidina KnightWalker is the new Director of KnightWalker Family and the driving force behind all evil in Saga AA. Eckidina is a sadistic chessmaster and Manipulative Bitch since she learned to walk and talk and is the most evil and abnormal being who walked in the face of Earth. The GDP, which are pacifists forces, are regularly attacked by Eckidina's Elite Guard, a squadron of soldiers, some of whom are children turned into Cyborgs, that Eckidina brainwashed into becoming fanatics of her cause, while also performing painful experiments on them that, while upgrading their abilities, shortened their life spans by decades and destroying their humanity. Showing no regard for her own troops, Eckidina regularly sends entire squadrons on suicide missions, has the limbs of those who doubt her sliced off, and kills any who outlive their usefulness. Desiring to awaken the dark side of humanity, Eckidina commits countless attacks in countries, kills millions of innocent people per day like a hobby, destroys laws and peace in the entire world, allows rape and murder in her own nation, destroys entire cities, kills their loved ones in front of them, and tortures their loved ones in front of them in order to make them go insane like her. Eckidina then plans to become the LN-666 Project and use it to make herself all-powerful, then remake the world in her image. Eckidina is even considered the Anti-Christ in person by civilians. Though putting up a polite, friendly exterior, Eckidina, is a true monster under the sky of a beautiful and hot teenage girl. She is a psychopathic narcissist who despises all that is good in the world, while relishing any and all forms of wickedness humans are capable of for no logical reason, claiming that "life" is nothing but a dream and humans are nothing more than a thought. Eckidina is THE most evil human villain in the story.'' *''Akihiro Kurata is a bureaucrat, scientist and manager in charge of overseeing the Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire's factories. Kurata demonstrates his authority by working his subordinates to death and beating a union boss to death when he protests. Kurata shows a penchant for torturing his enemies and plans to mine one moon for all the materials it has, even though the excessive mining will destroy the moon and its planet, thus killing all the beings there; Kurata simply plans to blame a rival noble for the disaster. His worst moment comes when an entirely competent factory manager protests that Kurata's demands are impossible. He proceeds to throw her into a vat of acid and angrily tells her to "dissolve quickly" so he can get back to work before beating her husband to death when he attempts to arrest Kurata.'' *''Wilhem Strasse, born Antos Wyrick, became one of the most feared and loathed scientists in Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire history. Known as "The Flesh Carver," Wilhem hungered to learn the secrets behind the Spiral Force by torturing the Heroes who fell into his grasp, even the children when children are honored and protected by Mandalorians. The experiments would often end in excruciating vivisection. Revealed to have once sold his own daughter into slavery at Crucible, when faced by her after stabbing her in the back, Wilhem snarled he only wanted "The good ones. The ones that worked!." Combining a complete lack of empathy with sadistic scientific curiosity, Wilhem stands as a unique monster in the Sword of Kings storyline and centuries after his death, his name had become a curse to all scientists in the whole Multi-Universe because his name,"Wilhem Strasse", was a name that dirtied the name of the science in billions of universes and realities.'' *''Emperor Barodius from Eternal Empire is a power-obsessed tyrant who declared war on and earnest to wipe out a peaceful planet to gain more power than he already had. There are many tyrants like him in others Dark Empires, however, he is worse than all. After his defeat by the heroes and imprisonment in an alternate universe for eternity by Code Eve for genocide, he took the alias Mag Mel and began using a Psychic Link he formed with Dan and Drago to leech of their energy to free himself and Mind Rape them with terrible visions of the destruction he intends to cause on Earth. He's also a firm believer in You Have Failed Me and You Have Outlived Your Usefulness as his disposal of his Co-Dragons Mistress Sellon, even though she'd completed her assignment perfectly and hadn't failed him, and Anubius, robbing him the honor of dying in battle with Dan. If he doesn't kill for either of those things he brainwashes into his loyal puppet, as shown when he kidnapped a large number of kids from Bakugan Interspace to brainwash into his loyal soldiers and forcing them commit suicide and killing their own parents.'' *''Black Diamond is a self-proclaimed tyrant and would-be Multi-Universal Conqueror, who named himself after his world's equivalent of The Antichrist and is one of the Supreme Leaders of Deus.Ex.Machina Empire. A user and abuser of his followers, Black Diamond divides the universe into enemies and pawns, killing or enslaving the former, and ruthlessly exploiting the latter. A gloating sadist, Black Diamond never kills anyone quickly when prolonged torture will do, considers his own allies expendable, and hopes to bring all Multi-Universes under his heel. Black Diamond is the true demon in Gem Religion and is considered the most powerful and evil villain in the storyline. Black Diamond lived for trillions of years, destroying entire planets and galaxies for fun. Accquiring a hatred of all organic life, Black Diamond tries to scrub the Multi-Universe clean of it, resulting in the near destruction of all life, robotic and organic, on his home planet when his last mad grasp for power finally fails. Black Diamond is so evil that all diamonds and Gems fear him.'' *''Aki Honda, an elementary school student who, along with her Girl Posse, relentlessly bullies one of the protagonists, Hiro-chan, with daily mockings or beatings. At one point, Aki forces her to eat worms. She later rapes Hiro-chan with a test tube, threatening to kick her in the stomach with the glass tube inside her, causing Hiro-chan to utterly snap. Aki Honda attacks Tenguu City with her mega-gang, killing 2 millions of people in the process, and mind rapes Katarina by delving deep into her memories and forcing her to relive her painful childhood, where she had to watch her be murdered by gangsters and her La Folia's corpse being raped. While Katarina is trapped in the illusion, the psychotic Aki Honda hacks off her arm, stabs her through the back, and cuts her eyes. Eugen arrive and manage to temporarily disable Aki Honda by knocking her. Eugen tries to escape with the badly wounded Katarina, but Aki Honda kills her by stabbing her through the back with her katana. To top it all off, as Katarina cradles her sister's dead body and cries for her, Aki Honda mocks Eugen, calling her an "insect," and prepares to kill Katarina and her fellow soldiers. Aki Honda is the most realistic villain in the entire storyline.'' *''Unicron is the God of Evil, and exists as a multiversal singularity, traveling across dimensions in pursuit of his goal: the eradication of not only all life, but all existence from the multiverse, leaving only a swirling void centered around himself. With that goal in mind, Unicron has devoured numerous planets, scouring the life from them, made frequent attempts to destroy Cybertron (actually his brother Primus), formed cults centered about his worship, and recruited numerous beings, often against their will, to serve as his Heralds (at one point having his servants Hook, Line, and Sinker torture a future version of Galvatron until he agreed to serve Unicron). Immortal, omniscient, and omnicidal, Unicron remains the single greatest threat to all life in the universe.'' ''LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow'' * ''Moloch, or "King George Washinton, First of His Name", is the infamous Demon king and the founder of a dystopia region named the "United Kingdom of America" or the "UKA" in an alternate reality. Being the Thirteenth and Final Tribulation, Moloch is a sadistic, horrible and cruel fiend, a children slayer and a corruptor. Throughout years, he led his fanatic ritual to rise terror on the land. His Hessian minions killed poor Abraham van Brunt, the former best friend of Ichabod and the ex-fiancé of Katrina, and Moloch made Abraham to Deal with the Devil by transforming him into the Horseman of Death. He revived Ichabod Crane’s son Jeremy thirteen years ago, turning him into the Horseman of War, and brushed the memories of both the witness Abbie Mills and her sister Jenny, causing Jenny went into the Tarrytown Psych. Later, Moloch corrupted Abbie’s cop friend and partner, Andy Brooks, making him as his pawn and soon killed Brooks brutally when he failed to arrest Ichabod, just like he did to zillions of zealots who worshipped and assisted him. Even so, Moloch then revived Brooks as an undead necromancer and later transformed him into one of his demon minions, causing Brooks' mental state worsened. What is worse, in Moloch’s mind, none of his Horsemen is meaningful for him. They are all simply pawns for him. Moloch will do anything to plunge the whole world into Despair Event Horizon.'' * ''Lady Van Tassel, born Mary Archer, Katrina's stepmother and the Twelfth Tribulation, is born to be a sadist. After deposing the former Lady after poisoning her, the new Lady Van Tassel started a serial murder as soon as her stepdaughter made Ichabod becoming the first Witness. Being a loyal servant of Moloch, she slandered and killed for Balthus Van Tassel's fortune and managed to fake her death by buring a maid alive. She also managed to pact with the Horseman of Death and forced Katrina's coven sisters turned against their former leader. Years after banishing her stepdaughter to Purgatory, Lady Van Tassel buried her son Jeremy with no second thought and killed more people in painful ways to gain immortality.'' * ''Ancitif is a beastly demon possessor just similar to Satan himself. As a minion of the demon king Moloch, he possessed Jenny Mills and threatened Sheriff August Corbin that he would influence Jenny to kill her elder sister Abby, before Corbin saved Jenny by exorcising with a circle of salt, one of the least favorite things of the demon besides a French lantern. Anticif achieves From Bad to Worse when the evil influences of him have always happened on Jenny, even after he fled. Later, Ancitif possessed a vendor as his vessel, threatening Captain Frank Irving with his daughter Macy’s life. While Frank is making protection to his wife and child and moving to another place, Ancitif possessed Devon Jones and later Luke Morales, spying beside Irving Family. While possessing Luke, Anticif let Devon brushed off the salt that the reverend spread in front of the door and killed Devon by snapping his neck, killing him. He later left Luke’s body, leaving him in deep coma, and then possessed Macey as his new vessel. After that, Ancitif killed the reverend who were casting exorcise on Macey, and then he threatened Frank to give in George Washington’s Bible to him. Otherwise, he would send the whole family of Irving to their graves.'' Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Scary Characters Category:Complete Monsters Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:The Dreaded Category:Unfettered Characters Category:Knight of Cerebus